


Promises, Pledges and Vows

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Promises, Pledges and Vows

Everything he had planned to say to you had flown out of his head the second you floated down toward him in your blush, A-line dress, cheeks flushed to match, and smile outshining it all. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d been speechless, and this was one of them. Spencer had had an entire speech planned, with facts about stars and famous star-crossed lovers all lined up to talk all about how none of it held anything to the love the two of you shared, but it had all flown out of his head and now he didn’t know what to say. You’d already gone, bringing him to tears within seconds, and now it was his turn.

Here went everything.

“I actually did have an entire great speech planned,” Spencer said, a tear falling onto his upturned lip as he started to speak. “But then you had to come down the aisle looking like an actual angel and I lost everything. I don’t actually know where to start.” Giggles, sniffles and gasps of exclamation could be heard from everyone in attendance. The members of the BAU in particular were stunned that their colleague was at a loss for words. 

Watching as your eyes tears up with happy memories and hopes for your future together made it even harder for him to speak, but eventually he was able to find his footing. “I’m a man of science, so the idea of love at first sight wasn’t just foreign to me, it seemed impossible, but then I found you and my entire thought process was turned on its head. When I saw you reading to my mother, my heart started beating faster, I couldn’t stop sweating, I couldn’t find my voice…and then you looked up at me and I knew there was nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you. How did that even make sense? I barely knew you at the time save for your name and the fact that you took care of my mother, but there I was knowing I would do anything you asked me to.”

Your smile softened as he continued pouring his heart out, the earlier mumbling from the attendants dying down into a sea of occasional sniffles. “When we started dating, I finally realized what other people meant when they said their other half. From the start, I felt comfortable with you - comfortable to be myself no matter what that means, whether it’s me nerding out over doctor who, or rambling for hours on end about something that I’m interested in but you don’t care about in the slightest, or needing to be alone after a bad case, whatever I needed you understood, and I hope I’ve done the same for you.”

An almost imperceptible nod told him that you did in fact feel completely yourself when you were with him. “And then last year, after a year together, my life nearly ended. When you were taken, I felt my heart stop. My brain stopped functioning, and I had no idea what to do. If it wasn’t for the fact that my friends stopped at nothing to get you back I don’t know if we would be here right now because I was utterly at a loss for what to do. My everything had been taken from me and without you, I didn’t know what to do. Though you only walked about with a few scratches, my mind immediately went to how I would go on without you; I’ve been infected with anthrax, shot in the knee, neck and arm, tortured, and none of it hurt as much as imagining my life without you.”

At this point there wasn’t a dry eye in the house; Garcia in particular was sobbing into Morgan’s shoulder. “Thankfully though, I didn’t have to imagine it for long and now we’re here, and after more than 35 years on this planet I’ve found the woman I want to spend every second of every day with until the day I die.”

“Make sure that’s in your 90s in bed and not on the job,” you laughed slightly, thankful you’d worn waterproof mascara. 

“Okay, I promise,” he laughed.

You broke into a happy sob, which brought on his own tears, so he reached into his pocket and dabbed your tears away before doing the same for himself. “You are the strongest woman I know with a heart of gold to match. My Wonder Woman - the one I will endeavor to impress every day from here on out.”

Here are my promises, pledges and vows. I promise to let you sleep on the left side of the bed so your left foot can hang off the edge. I promise to purposely mismatch your socks for you when I do the laundry. I promise to be by your side in the best and worst that life has to offer. I pledge to never take score…even if I’m totally winning. I pledge to make pancakes every Saturday morning I’m not on a case. I vow that I will listen to your troubles and your joys so that you may feel heard. I vow to beam with pride as you take no shit. I vow to be your anchor when you feel like drifting away, and I vow to love you with all my heart and soul until the day I leave this world.”

Again, you broke out into a sob, barely able to see your almost-husband through the tears. Toward the end of his speech, his voice cracked more and more as he tried to hold himself together, but now that he was done, he didn’t try to stave off the tears anymore. “Well,” the officiant said to the attendants, “I think I can speak for all of us when I say that there isn’t a dry eye in the house.”

But neither of you would know, because your eyes were firmly glued to each other. As the officiant continued on with the rest of the ceremony, you traded silent I love yous until the ceremony approached its conclusion. “By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now get to kissing!”

Tears stained your lips as he gathered you close. The officiant could barely be heard over the applause from your attendants. “I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Reid!”

As you walked down the aisle, Spencer squeezed your hand. “I love you, Mrs. Reid.”

When you looked his way, he knew he would hold those promises, pledges and vows close to his heart from this moment forward, because for you, there was nothing he wouldn’t do.


End file.
